


Big Brother's Teachings

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Camden, Alpha Scott, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Omega Isaac, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Camden, Isaac's older Alpha brother, demonstrates to Isaac how to show his boyfriend a good time.





	Big Brother's Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering exactly what Camden looks like...think the older brother from Baby Daddy
> 
> -https://media1.tenor.com/images/d402166af8912b2d222c52ee31f3e3b7/tenor.gif?itemid=7984712

“This is how you fuck, Isaac.” Camden looked his brother in the eyes. The younger man bit back a whimper, but continued to work his cock. Scott bounced up and down, forcing Camden’s hard cock into his stretched hole. “Scott, how’s it feel to be really be fucked?” The pump of Camden’s hips break Isaac away from his gaze. Camden has always been good looking, he was the first thing that Isaac ever masturbated to. But after a few years in the army Camden looks even better. 6′4, (he makes the tall omega feel small) broad shoulders, long legs, large feet, and a handsome face, Isaac should have known that Scott would get a small crush on the man.

“It feels so good, Camden!” Camden chuckles lowly and jack hammers his length into the Alpha’s tight hole. Scott’s mouth falls open as his prostate is assaulted. “Your cock is so thick, it feels so good.” Isaac feels his cheeks burn as Scott sings his brother’s praises. Being an Omega, Isaac isn’t one for doing the actual dicking, but he does find it enjoyable. But, his boyfriend, Scott has had a thing for Alpha cocks ever since he had a memorable moment with Mr. Hale at the school. Isaac feels himself flush at watching Scott enjoy himself so fully. Isaac’s face burns with arousal. He’s felt what it’s liked to be fucked by Camden before, the roughness of Camden’s thrust, its something that he’ll feel for days. Isaac clenches his own hole, feels his slick seep out despite. His cock stands hard, edged by envy and jealousy. But there’s just something about watching his brother deep dick his boyfriend.

“Are you feeling left out?” Isaac’s eyes break away from the scene of Camden’s thick cock entering Scott, to meet Camden’s blue eyes “Don’t worry Isaac, When I’m finished with this tight slutty Alpha hole, I’ll show Scott how to fuck your hungry cunt. I’ll breed you up real full.” Isaac can’t believe his brother sometimes. Isaac is very well aware of the fact that Camden is a ‘talker’ when it came to sex but his tone would make is seem almost like polite conversation.

“Camden, please!” Scott shouts greedily looking for the older Alpha’s attention. 

“Wait till you feel my knot, Scott.” The young Alpha moans at the thought of being knotted. Isaac too lets out a moan. “You like the thought of that Izzy?” At hearing his old childhood nickname Isaac feel a lick of embarrassment in a clench of his stomach. “Do you wanna see your Alpha boyfriend take my knot?” Camden chuckles again. He looks up at Scott who leans down and kisses the the older alpha on the mouth. Camden deepens the kiss and dominates Scott’s tongue with his own, owning the younger Alpha in more ways than one. He pulls his mouth of of Scott’s to speak. “When I knot you Scott, you’ll feel it for days. I’m going to knot you and cum inside you so deep, you’ll leek my come for days, every alpha that smells you will know that you’re my, another alpha’s bitch. They’ll look at you and Izzy together and only see two Omegas. See my Omegas.”

Camden’s knot expands and slips into Scott’s ass, locking itself inside. The young Alpha screams and cums, spurts of white semen paint Camden’s hard abs and chest. 

“Izzy, come make yourself useful.” Camden gestures to the cum covering him, Isaac waddles over his hard cock swinging in the air, he lowers his mouth to his brother’s torso and begins to lick his boyfriends cum off of him. When Isaac collected it all on his tongue, Camden worked his hand into Isaac’s curls and pulled his brother’s mouth to his own, the two shared Scott’s cum on their tongues.


End file.
